


出差的后续

by GeiTang



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	出差的后续

兰斯早上醒来的时候就被趴在自己身上的男友压的动弹不得，果然事情没那么简单。 

昨晚兰斯拉着行李箱战战兢兢的回家时，柯蒂斯一反常态的温柔的捏着他的肩膀，嘴里不停的碎碎念回来就好，辛苦了辛苦了。兰斯心里的不对劲一直持续到和柯蒂斯躺到床上，他精力旺盛的男友只是给了他一个晚安吻就睡觉了。 

虽然柯蒂斯没有折腾他很不可思议，但是兰斯确实也累坏了，能能简简单单的睡一觉成了求之不得的事，谁知道第二天早上会是这样的情形呢？ 

“早啊，亲爱的，但是你要是再不放我起来，我去汇报成绩就要迟到了。” 

兰斯试图乖巧一点，但是柯蒂斯脸上兴奋的笑容让他不寒而栗，“那我可以起床刷牙了吗？” 

柯蒂斯看着眼神乱飘的兰斯，俯身在他嘴角亲了一下，兰斯闻到了薄荷的味道，柯蒂斯已经把自己打理好了，看样子是准备享用“早餐”了。 

现在被压在床上的兰斯就是被享用的那个。 

“我已经给你请假了，我说你昨晚被我操到起不来，给你申请一天休假。”柯蒂斯看着兰斯不敢相信的眼神，挑眉一笑，“当然了，你知道我在撒谎，所以我准备把这个变成现实。” 

“怎么样？亲爱的。” 

好极了，柯蒂斯，有你的。兰斯吞了吞口水，他已经能想象的到自己待会儿的下场了，柯蒂斯不是在开玩笑。 兰斯想说点什么，柯蒂斯已经堵住了他的嘴。 

兰斯原本的光滑的下巴上面有了短短的胡须，碰上去有些扎人，丰润的唇却依旧那样柔软，柯蒂斯唇抵着他的嘴唇辗转吻吮。兰斯用牙齿坏心的在他下唇轻咬，惹得他哼了一声。柯蒂斯惩罚似的捏了一下兰斯的腰，伸出舌头在他的红唇上舔了一下，随后便伸进了他的口中，轻轻与他微伸的舌头纠缠。 

“啧啧”的声音在安静的屋子里显得尤为明显，兰斯的舌头渐渐处了劣势，被柯蒂斯含进嘴里来来回回的吸吮。“呜呜……”兰斯觉得自己的舌头都快被他咽下去了，口中一丝力气也没有，忍不住伸手拍着他的肩膀。当他感觉自己快没有气的时候，柯蒂斯终于肯放开他的舌头。 

“该吃早饭了，宝贝。” 

兰斯还没有反应过来，柯蒂斯已经含住了他勃起的性器，舌头绕着前端来回舔舐，他的胡子有时刺到敏感的柱体会引来兰斯的呻吟，柯蒂斯的手指毫无预兆的插进了他的后穴，兰斯几乎没有力气反抗就射在了柯蒂斯嘴里。 

柯蒂斯把兰斯的白浊吞了进去，吐出他疲软的性器，手指却还在不停的运作，他欣赏着爱人面色潮红的样子，吻上他的脖子。 

“想要的话，自己坐上来，我知道你的小洞渴望我的老二。”柯蒂斯抽出手指，躺在兰斯身边，身体里突然的空虚挠的兰斯浑身难受，而柯蒂斯挺立的阴茎就裸露在旁边。 

兰斯爬起来，咬牙迈开双腿跪坐在柯蒂斯的腹肌两侧，将那粗大的性器抵在已经湿漉不堪的穴口，一只手扶着高高昂起的大家伙，一只手无力的扶着他的肩膀。想着接下来要做的事情，兰斯的心脏狂乱的跳动着，双眼紧紧的盯住那粗大的地方，屁股缓缓的向下动，直到那粗大的前端开始推挤穴口的花瓣。 

“要不要我帮你？”说罢柯蒂斯的手从小腹下伸过去，握住了兰斯重新翘起的性器。 

“不，不用，啊！”柯蒂斯粗糙的手撸动着兰斯的性器，他的身子一阵酥麻，双脚失力向两侧滑去，臀肉没有了支撑，狠狠的向下坐去。 

“啊——”撕裂与满足两种矛盾而强烈的感觉让兰斯仰头尖叫出声，全身不住的颤抖着。 

“宝贝还可以自己动吗？”柯蒂斯用手指解放了他紧咬的下唇，暗哑着声音问道。 

“我可以……可以的。”兰斯嘴硬的说出了这句话，随即咬唇按住身下人的肩膀，将酥麻无力的双腿缓缓的收到他的腿两侧，牵扯得下身被填满那一处紧紧收缩，兰斯“嘶”的一声再次发出了颤抖的声音。 

“唔……夹住我了……”柯蒂斯一边享受着兰斯后穴带来的快感一边暧昧的在他耳边低声说着挑逗的话，兰斯的脸害羞的烧红了，紧紧的抓住柯蒂斯的肩膀，他跪坐在他的身侧，臀部开始缓缓向上动，操到到身体深处的性器被紧紧的咬住，直到他几乎跪立起来的时候，才被一点点拔出来。 

“好棒……”柯蒂斯起身亲吻着兰斯的腹部，“我爱你宝贝，看看你咬得多紧，你的小洞又热又湿，浪透了。”他坏心的按住兰斯起伏的腰，往自己压，后穴后又全部被填满。 

兰斯体内蛰伏的欲望挣脱了牢笼，将他的理智全然消去，任由柯蒂斯把他臀肉高高提起，又一次次坐了下去。柯蒂斯的动作过大，粘稠的液体随着身体的动作飞溅到身体上，连接在一起的肉体齐齐颤动。兰斯喘着气调整着下面的方向，让性器每次的撞击都对着内里最舒服的那一点。 

柯蒂斯突然起身，含住兰斯胸前颤动的乳尖，他的胡子扎在敏感的胸部，成功的让兰斯抽动着射在了自己的腹部，高潮中失去力气的兰斯倒在了爱人怀里，胸口不停的起伏。 

“不……嗯呃……” 

但是柯蒂斯顺势翻身将兰斯推到，将已经无力的双腿高高的推到了头顶两侧，兰斯的柔韧性很好，也许这是柯蒂斯唯一感谢那些该死的体操项目的地方。 

还在高昂的粗大性器噗哧一下插入了下体，那粗大不顾穴口还在高潮中死命的收缩，也不顾内里连绵不断喷射着淫靡的液体，插入体内以后就开始大力的律动，将兰斯已经高潮到无法叫喊的身体送入更疯狂的境地。 

会疯的，会死掉的，兰斯哭着喊柯蒂斯的名字。 

“宝贝，我的甜心……”柯蒂斯将恋人的头按在了他宽厚的肩膀上。 

“咬这里！”已经混乱的兰斯无法抑制心中的欲望，顺势咬住了他的肩膀。柯蒂斯身子一颤，低吟出声，随即更加猛烈的插入。兰斯红着眼睛呜呜的低哼，口中渐渐有腥甜的液体慎入……他被我咬出血了…… 

柯蒂斯身子猛的一震，兰斯已经被撩拨到无比敏感的身体陡然感觉到，体内的性器变得更粗大了。也许是肉体的疼痛让他的动作更加猛烈，兰斯的下体被迫以最直接的样子大大的敞开在爱人面前，体内的情潮一波未平一波又起，他几乎无力承受，只能以最原始的啮咬来表达此刻的情绪。直到温热的血顺着嘴唇蜿蜒而下，兰斯才意识到自己刚才咬得有多么用力。 

“柯特……唔……”兰斯抬头看柯蒂斯，刚刚说出两个字，嘴唇就被他准确的吻上了，体内被灌满了柯蒂斯的精液，兰斯无力的躺在床上，看着柯蒂斯肩膀上的伤口，眼神满身内疚。 

柯蒂斯捏了捏他的鼻子，准备起床给他的宝贝准备食物，早上把他累坏了。 

“以后还敢一个月出差三次？”兰斯用仅有的力气摇头，柯蒂斯满意的在他额头印下一吻，“我爱你，再睡一会吧。”


End file.
